These Are So Unattractive
by DerekAMW
Summary: Another Kink Meme Request: At the seven month of her pregnancy, Lana doesn't like her stretch marks that have formed on her baby "bump". So she asks her husband, Miles for his opinion. He replies with cute words and touches.


So after periodically checking the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme for any good fic prompts one comes up saying a very pregnant character must have stretchmarks that the woman must hate and her partner loves how they look and attempts to make their lover feel good about the marks, with loving words and touches.

And here's the final product that I did.

**These Are So Unattractive **

**Rated: K - because I couldn't find anything in this one-shot to make it anything higher.**

**Pairing: Edgeworth/Lana**

**For the record Lana is seven months pregnant at this time. And the story takes place three years after T&T and GK so it's in 2022.**

* * *

Miles Edgeworth recommended that his wife Lana take maternity leave from her job giving therapy to children that were sexually abused, so every evening he would come home from a long day of prosecuting to see his wonderful wife with the bump that contained their baby girl. This day was no different as he pulled up into the driveway of their home, eager to see his wife.

Miles unlocked the door and entered the hallway, calling out to Lana. "Miles I'm in the living room, come and see me since I've got something to ask you when you have a chance." Miles heard his wife and put his coat on the rack.

"Yes Lana I'll be there in a second." Miles walked into the living room and turned around to see his wife on the couch, a pillow tucked behind her back. She was wearing a pink maternity shirt that said baby that Miles recalled to be her favorite shirt. "Need anything at the moment?" Miles asked before sitting down next to her on the couch while he couldn't keep his eyes off her baby bump.

"I just want my husbands opinion on something. You don't mind right Miles?" Lana asked of her husband.

"I never deny to voice my opinion. As long as it doesn't hurt the ones I love and respect." Miles said back as Lana smiled for a bit.

"Do I still look attractive?" Lana put her left hand over her mouth.

"Yes Lana you have always been beautiful. You know that glow you have makes you even more beautiful." Miles knew something was up, another pregnancy symptom he didn't know about. "What's on your mind your love, I'm open for you to slowly tell me if you need to." Miles addressed what he thought what was going on in Lana's body somewhere.

"It's just so unattractive. Here I'll show you." Lana slowly pulled off some of her maternity shirt revealing the noticeable pregnant belly. But Miles noticed something else.

"Stretch Marks I notice have appeared." Lana was surprised that Miles already knew what they were. "Let me guess, they look unattractive because of the unusual lining or just their color?" Miles asked. Lana frowned.

"It's just their appearance. What will my girlfriends think......you don't mind?" Lana was shocked that Miles may not actually mind the Stretch Marks. Or perhaps he was just putting on an act.

Miles thought it was weird that he wasn't turned off by his wife's Stretch Marks. Oddly they seemed attractive. "You mind if I feel them if you consent to it?" Lana laughed after hearing that.

"Miles you don't need to go asking me to touch my belly. I just find these things to be quite unpleasant. Go ahead." Lana didn't like them but suspected her husband did. "I can't believe he might like them." Lana wondered to herself.

Miles felt down the line of one of the Stretch Marks. "What is there not to like about these. I think they're soft." Lana had to laugh and she did.

"Miles, you don't have to flatter me regarding these Stretch Marks. Why would you say something like that?" Lana was actually confused with the fact that Miles might like them.

"Well everyone agrees that they're often soft. And see I want to relate this to the baby in your bump." Miles knew Lana liked to call her baby belly her "bump". "See Lana, our child is just writing a sign from your uterus for us." Lana placed her hand over her husband's mouth.

"Miles, you might like something which I don't think anyone else does. If your trying to be nice to me in light of this then I thank you. But your doing a terrible job at trying to make me feel good about this." Lana crossed her arms and placed her hand on her belly, feeling the Stretch Marks herself. "Well I admit they're soft."

"And I'm going to further my claim. Do people stare in disgust at any line on a woman usually? No they don't. Our child is doing well in your bump and those lines prove it. See they show that our child is getting enough development and nourishment, those marks or lines are what's supposed to appear. It indicates the child will be fully developed. And that's what your girlfriends will want to see." Miles smiled and hoped for his wife to do the same.

Lana thought about it for a few seconds. "I like how you actually tried. How sweet Miles. Perhaps you can come with me to see my girlfriends tomorrow and I'll see their reaction.

"I look forward to it.............that's it." Lana laughed again at her husband's sudden end of useable words.

"It's okay, I'll try to look at these seemingly unattractive things in a different light." She cooed in the direction of her baby bump. "Yeah your healthy in there? These marks prove it your Daddy told me and I'm going to keep his word for it." Lana poked her bump.

Miles reached over to his wifes bump. "I cannot wait to finally meet you. You and your Mommy are the things that make my life complete. Those marks you make your Mommy have are just a sign that you will soon be my baby girl."

"Aawww Miles, you are so sweet to the females in your life. For you I will take your opinion into account." Lana motioned for Miles to hug her. As he did she mentioned, "you will make such a great Daddy." Miles put his hand over her Stretch Marks in particular and kissed his wife.

"The rest of this pregnancy, I will continue to be there for every moment. I love you Lana Clarissa Edgeworth and I couldn't think of anyone else I would want to carry my child." Miles and Lana shared a passionate kiss. "Although I find it odd that I'm one of the few people that likes these Stretch Marks." That comment earned him a playslap to the cheek.

*** * ***

**I need experience writing these two for Trials Of Law And Life in the future. I enjoyed filling out this Kink Meme request. I love and have a great deal of respect for both of these characters.**


End file.
